lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Dol Guldur
The Battle of Dol Guldur, also known as the Fall of Dol Guldur, was one of the battles of the north fought during the War of the Ring. The Elves of Lothlórien and Mirkwood decided to attack and destroy the last remaining fortress of Sauron's servants in Rhovanion: Dol Guldur. History The Nazgûl who guarded the castle were absent, and its army had been defeated three times by the Elves of Lórien. The actual manner of the battle is not mentioned, but the end is certain. On April 6, Galadriel came to the gates and through unspecified means cast down the walls, foul pits and crevices. The evil realm of Dol Guldur was finally destroyed and the forest was cleansed. On the same day, Celeborn and Thranduil met in the midst of the forest and renamed it ''Eryn Lasgalen'', "wood of green leaves". Celeborn took the land south of The Narrows for himself and named it East Lórien, while Thranduil took all wood north of the Mountains of Mirkwood, and they gave the middle of the wood to the Beornings and Woodmen.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Lord of the Rings, "Battles in the North" Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II in BFME II]] The Battle of Dol Guldur takes place in the PC and Xbox 360 game ''The Battle for Middle-earth II ''as the final mission in the Good Campaign. Unlike its book counterpart, this battle has numerous differences. Elrond leads the battle instead of Celeborn, Glorfindel also is present along with Gloin (who have been paired up together in the game). Thranduil of Mirkwood also joins the fray along with Arwen and even Dain II Ironfoot (which is quite noticeable as in the book he died in Battle of Dale Whereas in the game he survived) other differences include the defenses of the stronghold. Instead of Wargs and spiders, the Orcs are joined by Easterlings and Haradrim as well as at least one Mumakil. The initial force consists of Elrond and many Elves and Dwarves. They destroy two Mordor camps and light signal fires. Soon Glorfindel, Gloin, and Dain arrive with Dwarven reinforcements, and Thranduil and Arwen arrive with Elven and Ent reinforcements. They then proceed to attack the stronghold, after pushing through numerous defences, they receive word that Sauron has become aware of the attack and has sent reinforcements to aid his forces already there. After defeating the reinforcements lead by three Nazgûl (Who retreat probably being summoned back to Mordor to fight in Battle of the Black Gate) The army is reinforced by several Great Eagles. With their aid, the Elves, Dwarves and Ents destroy most of the remaining forces of Dol Guldur, The Watcher, Wyrms. After slaying the Dragon who was commanding the defense of Dol Guldur, Galadriel destroys the fortress, clearing the North of all evil. At the same time Sauron himself dies when the Ring of Power is destroyed. Translations around the world References Category:Battles Category:War of the Ring ru:Штурм Дол Гулдура